Planeschase
by Ryhan
Summary: A fanfic based off of Magic: The Gathering, concerning mostly the Planeswalkers. This is mostly a story of how I see the characters, which is why it is AU. I hope you enjoy all the adventures in store for Jace, Sorin, Chandra, Nissa, and more!
1. Zendikar

Sorin looked up from his latest victim, the warm blood dripping down his chin as a smirk found its way to his lips. His tongue came out and licked it away, as he turned to look down at his prey. Somehow those righteous types always tasted sweeter. The vampire Planeswalker cupped the she-elf's chin, staring into her lifeless eyes. He had been a little rougher than usual with the kill, something he did not usually do, but that damn Nissa had been getting on his nerves lately, trespassing into his territory. Sorin knew the easiest way to return the favor was to target her elves. Nissa was a proud warrior, and a cold woman, and though she did not show it, she cared deeply for her elves. So, knowing a battle between Planeswalkers was something Zendikar did not need, Sorin avoided direct confrontation with Nissa. Sorin did not care for her reasons, nor, in truth, did he really care at all. Power was something easily attained and something he obviously was not lacking. His centuries of life had told him that much. But she was growing persistent in her self-serving plans for her elven kin, and it was getting on his nerves.

Sorin followed his whims, whereas Nissa followed a greater plan, and when one of them brought him to Zendikar, something about the plane was appealing to him. He spent centuries in contentment, until that Nissa rose to power and, like him, discovered her Planeswalker spark. Sorin had met several Planeswalkers over his time, including the beautiful and deadly Liliana, a black magic user like himself. The meeting was short, however, as Sorin had other matters to attend to, and so he left as swiftly as he came. This next whim was telling him to leave Zendikar. But with the growing power of Nissa, he could not overlook his problems for very much longer. He was now the only one alive who knew of a ritual between himself and two others, but he assumed those others had long since died. Sorin was not bound by time. To him, it moved slowly, despite his urgency to get from one place to another, but now this elf had appeared. Elves also do not note the passage of time, and so Sorin knew it would be soon when Nissa would probably discover his dark secret of the plane she called her home.

The sangromancer stood up straight, to his full height. Adjusting the centuries-old sword that hung on his left hip, he looked around. The forest was dark, as it always was during the nighttime. But he, like the elves who lived here, could see in the dark as well as anyone could see in the day.

"Sorin Markov." A clear voice rang out behind him. It did not ask a question, it stated a fact. In response, Sorin turned around, his easy manner obvious in his movements. Before him stood a beautiful creature, more beautiful than any other creature, one that could easily rival Liliana's visible youth. Of course, elves had nearly eternal youth. A gift of their race, not of dark magic like his or Liliana's.

Sorin stared at Nissa, a slight smirk on his face, standing with an obvious confidence that was not necessarily overwhelming. Nissa was cold, and she was deadly. She did not mourn for the death of her elf. She vowed revenge, but she never would mourn. Finally, breaking the silence, Sorin bowed mockingly to his fellow Planeswalker.

"Nissa Revane," he said, his voice cool and detached. "I do apologize but I have somewhere to be just now." With that, he turned around, walking with an easy glide over the body of the elf.

"Your engagement can wait, for you and I will settle things now. Your vampires will pay for the lives they take of my elves."

Sorin turned his gaze to the elf, that smirk never leaving his face. "Come now, why make more enemies than you have to? Surely you are hard-pressed as it is." He turned to face her. "You of all people should know that only the strong survive. Weakness is not a luxury anyone in this plane can afford. You should also know that without the life of others, my own race will not survive."

"It is wrong to feed off of the undeserving," Nissa countered.

The male Planeswalker laughed. "You? You talking about right and wrong? Not something I expected. Besides, it is your kind who come uninvited into Guul Draz, knowing full well that to survive here means much more than survival in your forests. But nevertheless, I really do have a previous engagement."

Nissa was growing angry, though she did not show it outright. Instead, she let her magic be her response. In seconds she had summoned allies, a group of elven archers and swordsmen now surrounded Sorin. He looked around with a nonchalance that would unsettle most opponents. However, these were Nissa's chosen, elves that were not phased in the least by anything, not even a Planeswalker. In the blink of an eye, Sorin was gone, and an elf was down. Two more elves fell to Sorin's magic, and one virtually became his slave as he entered the elf's mind and took control. That elf now turned his bow on Nissa.

"Once again, I really must be going. Thank you for your time, it was quite amusing," Sorin said from behind Nissa, who spun around, slicing the air with her own weapon.

When Sorin had gone, Nissa looked around. The three elves that Sorin had attacked were not dead; but they were drained of their lifeforce, no doubt given to Sorin himself. Sorin was gone, most likely from Zendikar. Nissa narrowed her eyes. Perhaps this constant battle with Sorin's kind was indeed something best left alone.

Nissa was right in thinking Sorin was gone, away from Zendikar. In that instant he walked the Multiverse, finding the plane known as Bant. He had business to take care of, and it was here that he would probably find it. He sensed somewhere, following closely, a fellow Planeswalker, one who had begun hunting him for reasons unknown. Or, rather, unknown to Sorin. It was his meeting with Liliana that seemed to be the cause, and so the Planeswalker threw off his pursuit of the witch and now hunted the vampire. Sorin guessed Liliana struck some sort of deal with him. He needed to find an ally, and for reasons only known to Sorin, he wanted one who wielded the white magic.

At the same time Sorin arrived in Bant after his confrontation with Nissa, another Planeswalker was having just as much trouble with his own rival. Although they were in a completely different plane than Sorin, he could feel the fiery impulsiveness clashing constantly with the curious, calculating mind. He smirked, knowing something big was about to happen.

* * *

A/N:  
Alright, so background on this story. I started playing Magic: The Gathering in September 2009 (about six weeks prior to writing this chapter). Obviously, I fell in love with the game and characters!

I have not read any of the books concerning them, though I have read a few of the comics online on the Magic website. I enjoyed it very much. Jace and Sorin are my forever favorites of all the Planeswalkers, Chandra and Nissa pulling up close seconds. I enjoyed the Jace/Chandra on the comic, so I decided to play off of that, and though I realize with the release of the new expansion there was an image of Sorin and Nissa fighting together. I did not, however, wish to change the story I had already started!

So here, is Planeschase, which mostly concerns Sorin, Jace, Chandra, and Nissa. Though Garruk and Liliana will probably make some appearances later on. I have absolutely no idea how this will turn out, but here's to trying!

Ah, I also wish to ask for some leniency! As I am still fairly new to Magic and do not have experience with anything prior to Zendikar (though I know much about Lorwyn and Shadowmoor, as I collect those most of anything) I am sure I will make mistakes in my places!


	2. Regatha

"Stop her! Someone, quick!" The shouts rang out through the plane of Kephalai. This had to be one of Chandra's favorite places to visit, just to stir up trouble. After all, it was the home of another Planeswalker, like herself, a Planeswalker that she could not help but love to torment with her antics. Chandra laughed aloud as she seemed to burst into flame, sending those around her scurrying back. She had nearly the entire city up in chaos, all for her own amusement. Besides, she had nothing better to do today than have fun!  
Little did she know that the person she was hoping to antagonize was not even in the city, at least, not yet. He knew nothing of her attack, for he was off searching for clues related to the plane known as Zendikar. Thanks to one particular walker he was pointed in the direction of this new plane, one of complete chaos and mystery. Rumor had it that another Planeswalker made her home there, an elf who wielded the green magic.

But Chandra did not care about all that, and she was fast growing bored. Her hated rival had not yet come out to play. "HEY!" she shouted, seeming to douse the flames that surrounded her as she landed, and grabbed hold of some unfortunate bystander. "Tell me where he is, now!" Chandra demanded, her eyes red and her hair spouting a few flames with her words.

The pedestrian whimpered and tried to scamper away, but Chandra held him fast. He looked at her and shook his head. How he hoped he would not have to be the one to break the bad news to this impulsive pyromancer. She frequently tormented Kephalai, if only force a certain person out of his library. "I don't know! Jace often disappears without warning! I-I have no way of knowing when he'll be back!"

Scowling, Chandra tossed the poor man on the ground. "Fine then, I'll just have to wait for him to return, so we can settle our little score!" The man nodded, mumbled something, and ran off. Chandra looked up just in time to see several soldiers running towards her, some aimed with crossbows, others with swords. Above them flew three gargoyles, ready to assist in bringing the woman into custody, as they had attempted to do so many times before. "Perhaps I don't have time to wait," Chandra said with a shrug. The last time she had hung around waiting, she nearly did get caught, and all over some stupid scroll too, but that was in an entirely different plane. Though there was no need to press her luck.

The fiery mage lifted off in a scorching heat, only to disappear from sight completely.

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time," she said to herself as she lay in the grass back in Regatha. "But it's not like I don't have the time to waste." She sat up in frustration. "Damn that Jace! I go through the trouble to find him so we can settle our score and he's not even there to receive me! I'll show him!"

"Show me what?" said a slightly amused voice inside her head. Chandra jumped and turned around. "I'm sorry you missed me.. I came back just after you left, in time to see the destruction before it was cleared up."

"You!" she said, pointing a finger to the blue-clad Planeswalker. "How dare you sneak up on me like that!"

Jace shrugged. He had his hood pulled low over his head, but underneath it she could see his amused smile. "Why you.." Chandra growled, "I'll wipe that grin off your face you damn mind-mage!"

"As always, you're free to try," Jace said coolly, opening his arms just a little. "But I have more pressing matters. Something is stirring, and I would like to find out just what it is."

This seemed to calm Chandra. When they first met, she was being chased by him because of some stupid scroll. They had several other encounters, most of them ending badly – for her. Although recently it was more a matter of pride than of authority. She was determined to settle the score once and for all, but her own curiosity was piqued by his statement.

"Something stirring? Sounds like my kind of party!"

"I did not come here to ask for your help," Jace said coldly. Him, team up with Chandra? Never in a million years. She rejected all notions of authority, and subtlety was certainly not her strong suit. Not only were their personalities completely different, but their magic was doomed for failure if it was combined. "I came here to tell you that I won't be in Kephalai, so there's no point in you ravaging the city every other day looking for me."

"Fight me now and I won't have to!" Chandra said defiantly, her fists erupting into flame as she grinned at the thought.

"There is no need for me to fight you. I have nothing more to learn from you. My search lies in Zendikar." Jace merely stated a fact, as he so often did. He had fought Chandra enough to know that she fell for his illusions every time, and each time her anger would take control of her and she would act recklessly, usually enough to ensure his victory. He was growing quite bored with the whole scenario. "You are a very powerful mage, Chandra Nalaar. Your abilities and power often win you battles quicky but they do not work against me. Learn some strategy before you go head first into battle, like you always seem to do."

Nodding his head in farewell, the young mind-mage departed, leaving a fuming Chandra standing there, her hair aflame with red sparks.

Let her steam over that for a while, Jace thought to himself as he wandered through the Blinding Eternities. He could see, or more like feel, the paths of recent Planeswalkers. Chandra's fiery trail was obvious, but it only linked her own world and Ravnica. Jace saw Garruk's trail of destruction, but there was something strange to it. It no longer followed what Jace was sure to be Liliana's path. It followed another, one that came directly from Zendikar. Curious, as always, Jace changed direction, following the scent of blood that accompanied Garruk's new prey.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here are Jace and Chandra! Oh dear, what's Chandra gonna do now? And will Jace be a quiet observer in Garruk's hunt, or will he help hunter or hunted?


	3. Questions

Garruk growled as he wandered through the forest of his most recent venture. He found himself in the center of Guul Draz, His trail had so far led him here, and it was here that he noticed something he had failed to see before. The hunter's prey knew he was being followed. For how long Garruk could not say, but having met the Vampire only once Garruk knew from the start that the chase would be difficult. He looked around. It seemed like eternal night in Guul Draz, city of Vampires.

Oh yes, Garruk had, until quite recently, been on Liliana's tail. But she had grown tired of his constant hunt, and finally, in the end, confronted him.

的 can offer you prey much more interesting than I,she had said to him in her sultry, seductive voice, as she watched him. Garruk growled deeply as she spoke, but she had indeed intrigued him and piqued his interest.

展hat manner of prey would this be?he demanded.

Liliana smirked. 鄭 vampire,she said, her eyes gleaming. At this, Garruk paused, expecting a trap. Then, seeing that Liliana spoke truly, his face twisted into a wild grin. Liliana only continued to smirk. 徹h yes.. A Planeswalker, like ourselves. But a much, much more interesting specimen. Something that would provide you with the challenge you so dearly crave."

Liliana had drawn close to Garruk, feeding him the words he enjoyed hearing. It was too late for him to realize the web she had been weaving. He did, of course, question her motives.

展hat do you want with him?he asked in a low voice.

The necromancer shrugged, feigning indifference. 徹h, nothing quite in particular. I assure you,she said smoothly. 添ou can have the pleasure of the hunt and the kill, but I would enjoy speaking with him first. Other than that, he is all yours."

Garruk grinned wildly at the memory, and because of this, he suddenly found himself surrounded. Not by vampires, as he expected, and was prepared for, but elves. These elves were not like the ones he had met in other planes, such as Lorwyn. These elves would have no qualms about killing him on the spot.

展ho are you?one elf demanded, his bow pointed with unerring accuracy at Garruk's chest. Garruk had seen enough of Zendikar in the past to respect both it and its inhabitants. They lived how Garruk believed one should fearful and respectful of nature, for nature can war against you just as you could war against another race.

敵arruk Wildspeaker,the Planeswalker growled. 的 seek a Planeswalker known as Sorin Markov. He and I have business."

He saw the elves shift uneasily and look at each other nervously. He grinned. So the elves knew of him. Good, it would make his job easier.

Finally one elf walked near him. 添ou will come with us,he commanded. He carried a sword at his side and a bow slung over his shoulder. Garruk knew from his experience with elves that that sword could be in the elf's hands in a matter of seconds, and an arrow stuck in Garruk's chest in half that time. And with so many elves around, Garruk knew better than to tempt them.

展here would I be going?Garruk's voice was deep and he seemed to growl the words.

典o Lady Nissa,the elf said. 鄭 Planeswalker."

敵ood, I have some questions for her."

As the elves brought Garruk deep into the forest, he did not immediately notice Nissa. For the most part, she blended in well with the rest of the beings, but Garruk was a Planeswalker, just as she was, and it was not long before he found her.

哲issa, I take it?Garruk asked as he stepped forward. The elf looked at him as if he were merely some scum that had been brought before her. She was beautiful, he gave her that, but her beauty was like the ice of winter. Liliana had her own, cruel beauty as well. But these two were completely different.

鄭nd you are? You should know I do not take kindly to strangers in Zendikar."

敵arruk Wildspeaker. Now that we know each other, you can tell me where I can find Sorin Markov. And I'm not asking,he said menacingly, 的'm telling."

Nissa stared at him, unphased. 添ou presume much here, Garruk Wildspeaker. Here, I rule."

的 would think you'd like to be rid of the Vampire. You have your reasons and I have mine, I don't care to share them with you, and I don't care to hear yours. All I want to know is where Markov is. If you know the plane he walks tell me, and I will be on my way."

The elf regarded him for a few more moments, before she spoke. 展hat do you want with the vampire?"

溺y reasons are my own,Garruk replied.

鄭s are turned to an elf who came up towards her. He spoke shortly and softly, and Nissa nodded. Finally she turned her gaze back to her fellow Planeswalker. 鉄orry. I have no idea where he has gone, nor do I care either. He is gone, and that is all I growled and raised his weapon, but thought better of it, since at that movement he heard the sound of more than one bowstring being pulled taut.

擢ine then,he said. 的'll just be on my way."

適eep this in mind, Wildspeaker,Nissa said clearly, her voice ringing out. 鉄orin will die by my hands, and no other. He is mine to kill, not yours."

鼎an't very well kill him if you stay put in Zendikar, now can you?With that said, Garruk left, the elves giving him passage out, but filling in to block his way should he feel the need to turn around. Garruk did not turn around, however, but kept walking, although he knew he would not find Sorin in Zendikar. Nissa had given him that much information, at least. Soon he felt the strange surge of power as he left Zendikar completely. Sorin's trail was not yet entirely cold, but the scent of blood was beginning to thin out. He had at least four days' time before Garruk did.

釘ant, eh? What could you want there? It's very much the opposite of your shrugged, and continued on his way. Too absorbed in his hunt was he that he failed to notice, for all his tracking skills, the other trails that led directly to Bant as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: OOO Garruk is on Sorin's trail, but what does this mean for our beloved Vampire!? Is he still in Bant or has he moved on??


	4. Bant

"Lady Elspeth!" a small voice cried out above the quiet bustle of the street. As Elspeth walked along, she heard the cry, and turned around, a smile and a sigh both coming to her lips. She looked around for a moment, then saw the owner of the voice. A young boy ran up to her. "Lady Elspeth! Jarik's starting fights again!"

Elspeth bent down to a crouching position, bringing her eye to eye with the young boy. "And just who is Jarik's unfortunate victim today, Kaylan?" Elspeth asked in mock concern. She knew the two boys well enough to know it was probably nothing.

"Kaylan!" another voice shouted, causing the boy to run around behind Elspeth as a taller, older boy appeared around the corner. Both boys sported the same black hair and bright green eyes. However, when Jarik saw Elspeth, he stopped in his tracks. "Hello, Lady Elspeth," he said, quite subdued. He shot a glare at Kaylan, who stuck out his tongue before disappearing behind the knight's cloak once more.

The young woman smiled. "Hello to you, Jarik. What is keeping you boys out this late?" Elspeth asked. The sun, after all, was near setting. She was glad the shadow of her hood hid her smile.

"Nothing," Jarik said.

"Do you remember what I told you before, Jarik? You are a strong young man, but you need to use that strength to protect others, not beat them up every day." Elspeth often broke up fights Jarik started, but to the boy's credit, the fights were often initiated because he was protecting his younger brother. Although Jarik did seem to enjoy winning so much he was beginning to start some of the fights himself.

"Yes, Lady Elspeth! I promise," Jarik said with a grin. When he said that, Kaylan grinned as well and ran out from behind her. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Elspeth noticed something in the shadows. She said nothing, however, and instead sent the boys on their way. The sun was almost completely set by this time. Elspeth watched as the two brothers ran home, and she turned around, continuing the way she was going.

Her steps were slow and deliberate, one hand resting casually on the handle of the sword she wore as a knight. Suddenly, something once more caught her attention, as something seemed to move deeper into a shadow. She swirled around. "Who is there?" she commanded. Hearing nothing, she turned back around, only to be met by a tall man. Elspeth took a startled step backwards. The man was tall and dark-skinned, with silver hair. He seemed ancient, though he did not appear much older than she was.

"Lady Elspeth," he said, by way of introduction. He bowed, a very slight, almost mocking bow. Elspeth decided she did not like him. He seemed… to see her as inferior to himself. Although he did not have a very different accent, he was certainly not from Bant. And although he did not seem evil to her, he was a stark opposite from her, and the magic she wielded. No, she definitely did not like him.

"Who are you?" she demanded, still wary.

"I am Sorin Markov. I came to seek your help. I think we can both benefit from what I have to offer."

"What do you mean?"

Sorin smirked, and looked around. "Alara is, truly, a wonderful place. I would hate to see such a world destroyed before your very eyes."

"What, pray tell, are you implying here?" Elspeth demanded. Sorin chuckled.

"Nothing intentional, I assure you, my dear Elspeth. But you see, more than one factor brings me to you. You see, my own home is being threatened, as am I. I'm hoping to find powerful allies that can help me in my endeavors."

Elspeth still was unimpressed, and she folded her arms. "And why would I help you?"

"I told you, we may both benefit from this, but we would also both have much to lose. You see, my home has just recently been discovered by outsiders. As well as by a more, influential, being." Seeing he was not going to get anywhere unless he disclosed more information, Sorin sighed. "You are aware of the existence of other Planes, yes?"

His question caused Elspeth to raise a brow, and she looked around, as if she were afraid someone might be watching, or worse, listening. "No one is around, I assure you," Sorin said.

"How do you know?"

"I know," he said, and from the way he said it, Elspeth did not question him further. "Obviously you know, however, for Alara itself was once five separate planes- shards, so to speak. Who converged them into one?"

"Nicol Bolas, a great and powerful dragon," Elspeth said without hesitation. "He allowed our world to be whole again."

Sorin nodded. "His motives are not entirely pure, I can promise you. This is why I have come. Had my own home never been discovered, I would never have cared, but with its emergence, I have concerns. Zendikar, like Alara, is perfect the way it is."

"If you do not stop speaking in riddles, I will kill you here and send your head back to wherever it came from. I am growing tired of talking," Elspeth said. "Get to the point or get out of my sight."

"Nicol Bolas managed to reconstruct Alara using the five shards it had split into. I am very old, Miss Elspeth, and I know a lot about the dragon. All he wants is power- more than he has. He wants to gain omnipotence and will do whatever it takes. His plan, from what I can guess, is simple: If he could merge all five shards into one whole again Plane, why can't he merge all other Planes into one, giant, world. A single world that he could rule without ever having to actually leave."

There was silence for a moment. Then, unexpectedly, Elspeth began to laugh. This took Sorin completely by surprise, and Sorin was never surprised, about anything. When she was done, she looked at him, unbelieving. "That's ridiculous! Nicol Bolas is smart enough, genius, even, to realize that merging Planes together like that is impossible. And even if it weren't, the Planes would likely be destroyed in the process. Alara was different. The five planes were once a single world to begin with; he just mended what was broken."

"I'm sure he's thought of that. He is, as you said, intelligent beyond genius. But that intelligence is probably what gives him the belief that he can merge other Planes as well. He is smart, but that intelligence also makes him believe that he can do anything."

Elspeth said nothing. She knew this, at least, was true. And with that being true, she had no reason to think that everything else Sorin had said was false. As she contemplated this, Sorin looked over his shoulder. "I do not wish to rush you, Knight, but my time is growing short. Perhaps, if you would be so kind, there is a sanctuary I could stay in while I am here, and while you mull over my offer."

"You have not exactly given me an offer to think about," she said.

"Oh, do forgive me. I ask that you come with me. There are many others like us. They, too, should listen to what I have to say. I think, perhaps, you might be able to help me with that."

"I would never leave Bant, much less Alara. Find someone else," she said, and began to walk away. Sorin halted her movement, appearing, in a flash, in front of her.

"Please, I do not ask for assistance often, but when I know I need it, I do not hesitate to seek help. I want Zendikar to stay just how it is, and I fear that Nicol Bolas will begin to get curious. Once again, your precious Alara is quite possibly a future victim as well."

Once more, Elspeth appeared thoughtful. "I will give you my answer tomorrow. I assume that will be satisfactory?"

Sorin looked up at the moon. "I would have preferred an answer tonight, but perhaps tomorrow evening would be fine. But time is running out."

"Running out? Surely, if what you say is true, it won't happen overnight."

The vampire's red gaze turned back to Elspeth. "Of course not. But there is someone who is following me, and very closely. A raging, wild man of a Planeswalker, and if he finds me here, this city won't last long. If I am gone, however, he will search for someone who knew of my coming here, and I hate to think of what he is capable of doing to your Knights, Lady."

Elspeth sneered. "But if he finds no one with knowledge of your whereabouts, he'll leave peacefully," she said harshly. Sorin smirked. "I see, it seems you have left me little choice, Sorin Markov."

* * *

AN: SO sorry it took me long to write this. But, the plot is finally revealed! I hope it is not too extraordinary of a storyline for MTG. I tried to think of what might cause Sorin to seek out Elspeth's help, and it had to be something more than just Garruk chasing after him.


	5. Confrontation

Jace was not having a good day. In fact, it would be more correct to say that while Jace's day started out well, it had quickly deteriorated into something the mage wished would just end. Chandra had followed him.

She did not think he knew, and he knew this, which made him even more enraged. No one, unfortunately, could miss Chandra's fiery path, whether in front or behind, and Jace was the type of person to notice _everything_ around him. Jace had tried to lose her, but Chandra would not be shaken so easily. Her strange mix of hatred and admiration for Jace, along with her insatiable curiosity, led her to stick to his trail like a leech. Something exciting was about to happen, and the fire-mage wanted to be right in the middle of it when it did. Because of this, Jace had not gone directly to Zendikar. Knowing Chandra, if she followed him there, he would feel obligated to get her out of the trouble she was certain to find. He did not know what Zendikar would be like, but from Garruk's description, it was not a Plane to be taken lightly.

And having Chandra with him would make it that much harder. Which is why he needed to stop her now, or lose her here.

The mind-mage sat at a bar, eating. He was not hungry, nor did he need a rest. His hood was pulled low over his face, and his sleeves nearly covered his hands. The cloak fell around the stool he sat on, giving the impression he was someone who did not want to be bothered, and so no one did. Once, or twice, however, the Planeswalker looked over his shoulder to the dark corner to his left. Both times another hooded and cloaked figure jumped just slightly, and turned away. This person was clad in brown and leather, so very different from the blues and silvers of Jace's fine cloth. Jace sighed, and concentrated, entering the mind of the person in the corner.

_What do you want?_ he demanded.

_What? Who are you? How come I can hear you in my thoughts!_ The reply was obviously Chandra's, but it was clear to Jace that she took great pains to disguise herself and her voice, although there was no mistaking the woman's mind.

So why not amuse her? Jace could have his fun just as much as she had hers. _My apologies, then. You see, there is someone following me and I thought you were that person._

_So you go around, invading people's minds! How rude and deceitful! Why, just for that I ought to-_

Jace left her mind, not caring to hear whatever was coming after that sentence. He just sat and waited. A few moments of silence passed. Suddenly the person sitting in the corner stood up in a rage, flames trickling out around the brown leather but not seeming to burn it.

"YOU DAMN MAGE! Don't just ignore me! Listen to me when I'm speaking to you!" Chandra stopped suddenly, realizing in that moment her cover was blown.

Jace did not move, but went to take a sip of his drink. Then, smirking just slightly, he stood up and walked out, still not paying her any mind. Even further enraged, Chandra bolted out of the door, into the night air. She stopped. There was no one there. The fire mage blinked a few times, then scowled, her fists clenched. "Dammit, where'd he go!"

"Right behind you, Chandra," the deeper voice said, causing Chandra to turn around. "You should be more discreet in places like this. Now, why are you following me?" He said the last bit slow but harsh. Hopefully even she would get the hint.

Chandra huffed and crossed her arms. "You're gonna be doing something interesting, so I want to know what it is! It beats sitting around all day with nothing to do!" Suddenly there was a noise down the street. Chandra did not notice, but Jace did. Without thinking, he pulled Chandra and himself around the corner into the dark alley, muffling Chandra's protests with a strong hand and holding her still, albeit with difficulty, with the other arm. Jace sighed with relief when whatever was patrolling walked by without so much as a glance. Chandra's muffled words were let loose.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she demanded, looking up at him, realizing how close they were. His hood had fallen down around his shoulders in the movement. Jace silenced her with a look, however, and let her go, walking to the edge of the corner. Carefully he peeked around. Silence.

Jace turned back to Chandra, who was still fuming and waiting for an answer. "If you're coming with me, try to learn a bit of discrepancy," he said harshly. At first, Chandra looked ashamed, but then her face broke into a wide grin.

"So I'm coming with you?" she asked, still grinning that mischievous smile.

"Only because I know you'll follow me whether I say yes or no, and keeping you out of trouble will be much easier if I have my eye on you. Though I hadn't really hoped on babysitting another person on this venture."

"Speak for yourself! I'm coming along because it sounds interesting, and I don't want you to die before I kill you!"

"Then it seems we have, unexpectedly and amazingly, reached an understanding. Neither of us is inclined to die, so you had better stay calm and try to go unnoticed. I know it's hard for you," he added sarcastically. "But whether we live or die could very well depend on your actions as well as mine."

The male Planeswalker turned around and lifted his hood again. "Try to stay out of trouble," he added. No, his day was not going well at all. But perhaps he could find a use for the fire mage's raw power. If they did find themselves in a seemingly uneven fight, he knew she would probably be able to get them out of there with minimal, to them, anyways, harm. It would be up to him to make sure they did not find themselves in that kind of situation. Chandra followed behind, her hood pulled up as well.

"So where's this Zendi-thing?"

"Zendikar. It's a raw and wild plane, from what I've heard, which isn't much. That's why we're going." Jace did not show, outwardly, the irritation he felt at being interrupted from his thoughts. He needed a new plan, one that would involve Chandra as well.

"What will we find there?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm going."

"I didn't think you were the type to waltz into a place without thinking it through," Chandra said with a smirk. "You always seem to have a back up for your back up."

Jace looked at her briefly. "I did. Then you showed up." As the two walked on, a pair of glowing eyes appeared in the shadow behind them, then blinked closed, leaving only darkness again. Neither Chandra, nor Jace, seemed to take notice of the incident.

* * *

AN: Okay, kind of short, sorry about that! I was running out of banter between the two. Yahoo for more Jace and Chandra! So now we have two sets of Planeswalkers, of opposite color, teaming up! What could be the outcome? And what will Jace and Chandra find waiting for them in Zendikar?

Honestly, even I don't know the answer to that one xD


	6. Author's Note and Apology

Author's Note and Apology

Dear Readers,

I'm truly sorry about my lack of updating. I truly enjoy writing these stories, and I will continue. However, the summer session at my college has been kicking me in the ass for the past five or six weeks, and will continue to do so for the next one. I have literally had my butt handed to me on a silver platter with caviar and escargot. I fear that if I try to write anything it will all come out as complete and utter crap (and in fact have written a couple of chapters in each of my stories that have indeed turned out to be worthless) while I am squishing four classes into six weeks.

I apologize greatly for the delay because I know some of you are anxiously and patiently waiting for me to post the next chapters. Please continue to support me and bear with me, Readers! Once my life resumes some stage of normalcy I promise to write two chapters in each story and post them ASAP! Expect a definite update in about two to three weeks, and I hope you will continue to read on!

I am also tinkering with the idea of posting some of my original stories on 's sister site, Fictionpress. Once I know for sure I will post on my profile! Until then, happy reading and writing,

~Ryhan

aka Alannah deJuin


End file.
